How Romantic, Note The Sarcasm
by thefollyofmolly
Summary: Can a stupid family reunion lead to romance? Why, of course! DannySam Oneshot


I'm supposed to be writing to my Zelda fanfic, which you should totally check out, but I re-read my Danny Phantom one-shot, which you should also check out, and decided that I actually play out the characters pretty good, so, yes...that's the origin of this. If you care. I mean, I understand if you don't. I'm just a wannabee author with no hopes of being intelligent enough of finding an publisher...not even an agent. But...what you should care to do is read this fanfiction. Because self-promotion is fun.

---  
Title: THAT ONE FIC  
Chapter: One-shot  
Rating: PG-13, language  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Danny Phantom, and, if I did, sappy soap opera episodes would annoy fans to death.  
---

POV: Sam

---

The sun beat down with a softness that made my skin tingle, and, to complement this, there was a warm breeze breathing the sweet scent of cornflower. The sky was a brilliant blue, with hardly any clouds to disturb it. And I _despised _it. The country had really never been my favorite place in the world. I just didn't fit in; in fact, I stuck out like a sore thumb. But, Danny had invited me, as well as Tucker, to come with his family to their little family reunion, on his mother's side. They were all hicks, rednecks, and idiots, yet they held a knowledge that the rest of us can only dream of having...

"We goin' to the river today?" Tucker asked, scratching mindlessly at the creaky, wooden picnic table.

"You mean the _ditch_?" I mumbled moodily. To be blunt, I wasn't very excited about wearing a bathing suit. I had nothing to show off, and it made me hesitant of looking in mirrors.

"Sure," Danny answered, shrugging, "Not like there's much to do here, anyway." For once, he was right. All they had to do was rug-be and horse shoes, and neither seemed appealing. They did have a TV, but there was nothing on.

"I didn't bring my bathing suit," I lied.

"...Sam, I saw you packing," Tucker smirked, "You've got nothing ta' hide."

"I don't know if that was meant as a compliment or an insult." I growled, grating my teeth. And I heard that geeks were mature, but, with my personal experience, I found that they were the exact opposite.

"Let's go ask my parents before there's a war," Danny stood to his feet, and Tucker and I followed...while glaring at each other as intently as we could.

---

"That's a very good idea, sweetie!" Maddie exclaimed, grinning so much that I swear I saw her cheek bones crack.

"Be sure to bring this along!" Jack heaved a humongous, complicated object at Danny, who was crushed by its massive...ness. "It's for water ghosts."

"Won't he get electrocuted?" Tucker asked. I nodded in agreement.

"...never thought about that..." Jack said. 

---

"Are we there yet?" Tucker repeated for the millionth time. If I wasn't so tired, I would have slapped him. My feet were dragging noisily along the dirt road, while my drooping arms almost skimmed the ground.

"Almost." Danny answered, not looking the least tired. But maybe it was because he was flying. Just maybe.

"That's what you said three hours ago," I snapped, "You might as well carry us."

"Sure," Danny shrugged his shoulders and snatched both of us between each arm. "Oof! Okay, one of you gained weight."

"Don't look at me," I said defensively, then nodded towards Tucker, "He's a guy. Guys gain weight rapidly."

"So do girls!" Tucker retorted, "You guys sure can eat!"

"Weight gain is the only thing that comes first in puberty for boys. Maturity is obviously the last." I snorted, seeing that Tucker couldn't come up with a eligible response. Though the words 'boys rule and girls drool!' were probably running through his mind, but we were _much _to old to ever say something like that. _So _Middle School. 

"Can you guys stop fighting? You're giving me a headache." Danny rubbed his head, forgetting that Tucker happened to be in that arm. With a crash and a yelp and a most expected curse(more at gravity than Danny), Tucker fell to the ground. "Oh, oops," Danny drawled, a smile twitching on his lips. I couldn't blame him, Tucker could seriously be a pain.

---

By the time we _finally _arrived at the river, I was gladly ready to jump right in, no matter how reluctant I was to put on a bathing suit. But, I was really just happy that Paulina wasn't here. Last time, at some water park, Danny was drooling all over her. Even Tucker, who wasn't as interested as Danny - though he still loved to look at her -, had been quite the monkey. 

Even with the distraction my "simmering" body, particularly under the arms, I still couldn't believe the sight of the river, which I had thought would probably be a rank, dirty ditch. Instead, it's blue waters were crystal clear. Surrounding the water was healthy green grass, trees, and other sorts of things.

We had just entered into a haven from the desert of fields we had been trudging through. Though I wasn't for the more country part of this place, the forest was a great welcome to me. Especially at night - it was darker than midnight, and the fog made it resemble a graveyard.

"Cat got your tongue?" Danny came up in front, waving his hand in front of my face, "I had a feeling you'd like it."

Before I could come up with a response, Tucker said with absolutely no interest, "It's alright, but water parks are more my thing. There's no electricity here."

"Are we going to go swimming or what?" I asked, throwing my backpack on a patch of way-too-bright-and-colorful-flowers. "And please tell me everyone wore their bathingsuits under their clothes. I'd rather not see naked bodies."

"...crud." Tucker laughed nervously, then darted into the trees.

"Thank God for trees," Danny stripped off his clothes, and I reflexively looked away, although he was wearing swimming trunks. "And Summer."

"Yeah," Heat was crawling up my cheeks, and Danny seemed to notice. That wasn't surprising, since he seemed to notice most everything, though what was surprising was the fact that he didn't say anything about it. "Go ahead without me," I ordered hurriedly.

"You sure your going to swim?" He asked, and I looked up at him with an impossibly high arched eyebrow.

"You think?" I rolled my eyes, and shoved him towards the water, though he didn't budge. "I promise I will."

"Pinky swear?"

"...Danny Fenton, I swear, if you don't get in that water right now, I will push you in."

"Go ahead." Danny turned around, smiling down at me with twinkling eyes. I smugly looked away, crossing my arms stubbornly across my chest. If he thought I was actually going to fall for it..."Do it."

"No. I'll just phase through you," I looked over at Danny, whose face looked quite shocked. "You think I'm _that _stupid?"

His brows furrowed, as if thinking for some good comeback. I turned around, ignoring any comeback that he would take forever to think of, but he snatched my shoulders and pulled me backwards.

"What are you...! EEK!" And, damnit, that bastard of a ghost boy threw me into the water. Though it wasn't freezing cold, it bit ruthlessly into my skin, knocking my breath out. For a moment, I couldn't move, and certainly couldn't swim. And that moment must've lasted too long for Danny, for his arms closed around my waist, pulling me roughly up to the surface.

The cold air smacked my skin, making me more dizzy than I already was, and the voices weren't helping. "Are you okay? Sorry! Say something! Say something!" My only response was a upchuck of water. I sputtered, trying to cough up the pressure in my lungs, but almost fainted in doing so.

"Sam!" A new voice, probably Tucker's, "What happened?"

"She kind of...fell...in," Danny lied, his hand pressing over my chest. To my sick amusement, my chest was hardly rising - whatever was holding it down caused me to wheeze a shout at Danny, which sounded more like a dyeing cat.

"Heimlich," Tucker muttered, putting a finger thoughtful to his chin.

"Eh?" Danny asked, and I prayed that he knew what it was; not only because our lips would be together, but because I could hardly breath. 

"Hi-eeee-mliiiiich," Tucker repeated slowly, like he was talking to a retard, "It's where you-"

"I know what it is!" Danny snapped, "Why don't you do it?"

"Hey! You're the one who-" Tucker yelped as Danny's wet hand slapped over on his mouth, so hard that he fell over.

"Ga-blaaaa-gaaaaag-blaaaaaa-faaag--heeeeee-lllg" That would be the choking me, who was disregarded by Danny and Tucker for whatever feelings that he might hold for me, though they wouldn't really matter if I died, so I was worrying more about him saving me than anything.

Danny looked down at me, seeming to just remember that I was dyeing. Through my blurring vision, his head slowly lowered, and I was suddenly aware of his lips...they fell on me and it seemed that it was something...more. His breath filled rapidly into my own, making me jump in shock. The pressure in my chest was slowly lifting, but it wasn't working. Why wasn't it...? Oh, right. He forgot to cover my nose.

With a shaking, completly weak hand I reach to my nose, closing it shut with all the strength I had left. Danny breathed another deep, warm breath down my throat, and the water gurgled up my throat, and I started hacking like mad.

"You're okay!" He hugged me, causing me to cough out the rest of the water.

"Get. Off." I said through strangled gags. He pulled away, blinking in confusion. "It...was..." I coughed, falling over into Danny's arms. "Your...fault..."

"Sorry..." He said softly, his hands running slowly in my hair, "I got scared." It sounded like a confession...

"I feel..." I coughed. I swallowed harshly to make the torn feeling in my throat go away, "Like that every time you...fight."

"Heh," His breath blew against my hair, and a tingly shiver ran down my spine. "Sorry."

"Hm," I was too tired to give him a better reply. "Can I sleep?"

"Yeah," Danny placed me softly on the ground, and fell beside me. "It never ceases to amaze me how draining saving other people can be." I nodded, closing my eyes and let out a unfitting contented breath. Through the sliver of my half closed eyes, I could see Danny smiling at me in a way that I couldn't quite describe, then I fell asleep.

---

"Hey, Sam," Danny whispered, pushing a strand of my hair from my eyes. "Wake up." I blinked, looking up at him in confusion. "We gotta go back, my parents called earlier."

"What time is it?" I asked, sitting up to find myself loosely wrapped in a porcelain white towel, "How long was I asleep?" I placed my hand to my chest, then to my throat. I felt a lot better than before.

"Five or something," Danny shrugged, standing up and looking towards the sun that was near the horizon. "And I think you've been asleep for about three hours. We didn't want to wake you up..."

"What've you been doing all that time? _Reading_?" He looked at me like I was insane, and we both started laughing at the incredibly unlikely idea.

"Swimmin' and stuff," Tucker came up behind me, dressed in purple swimming trunks. "Paulina showed up."

"WHAT?!" I jumped to my feet just at the sound of her name. How could she? She and Danny probably made-out while I was asleep. I growled, grating my teeth and clenching my fists. Danny edged away as I glared daggers at him.

"She didn't!" Danny looked like I had scared the crap out of him, "I mean, what if she did?"

"I'LL TELL YOU...!" I trailed off. What would I do? I couldn't go around telling Danny what I'd do. "I'd do nothing. Absolutely nothing. Although ripping her head off would be rather tempting."

"What do you have against Paulina?" Tucker paused, "Other than that she's more popular, pretty..."

"You know what?" Anger swam in my head, making me feel a little delirious again, "Forget it. You're not even worth it."

"Just jealous, eh?" Tucker grinned, his eyebrows raising in a silent dare. I bit my lip, trying not to explode in front of Danny, who was completly silent. 

"Don't blame me if she wouldn't be into 'dweebs' like you," I turned on my heel, not even wanting to hear Tucker's next remark.

While storming through the thick trees, I heard Danny say icily, "That was too far, Tucker. Too far." I could hear twigs snapping behind me, and I figured that Danny was chasing after me, but I didn't run, even though I didn't want to face him. "Sam! Wait, would you?" He called after me, his voice full of exhaustion.

"Leave me alone!" I called back, pausing only to viciously punch a tree next to me; something I thought I'd never do.

"Tucker's stupid, none of that stuff is true." Danny snatched my arm, and I bit back a pained yelp. He let go, seeing the distress in my face. "You know it's not true..."

"It's true," I hit another tree, my voice full with a bit a hysteria, "It's true and you know it."

"But it's not!" He stepped closer to me, his eyes willing me to believe. But I couldn't.

"Everyone _loves _her and her fucking fake accent." I sighed and leaned against the tree, trying my best to keep my eyes off the boy in front of me. "No one likes me. They think I'm such a ugly freak." He must have thought my self-pity despicable. 

"Would you stop comparing yourself to her for one second?!" I had never heard Danny shout at me like that...sure, he'd shouted a few times before, but never like _that_. I winced, his stare burning right into my soul; analyzing every fucked up thing about me. "You're different from her...but that isn't a bad thing."

"Whatever." My throat was beginning to choke up, and it was hard not to let the tears slip down my face. He put his hand on my shoulder, but I quickly shook it off. He sighed in frustration, leaning on a tree in front of me. I looked away, making sure not to look at his antagonizing stare. "I'm a moody teenaged girl, so I suggest you leave me alone."

"I'm not leaving until you feel better." He responded stubbornly. I looked up at him with a sharp glare.

"Count on that to be never," I snipped. Danny sighed again, except much more heavy and intentional. He was just trying to make me feel worse than I already did. Idiot. "Wait, no. Bring Tucker over here."

"Why?" He asked, raising a eyebrow. I smiled evilly, and I swear I saw Danny shiver. "Don't do that, it's creepy," So, naturally, I did it again.

"I want to beat him," I said calmly, "Only then will I feel better."

"Don't worry, I hit him." Danny grinned, anticipating some kind of an award.

"Oh," I started dramatically, "However shall I repay you, gallant knight?"

"A kiss?" Danny asked, and I couldn't tell if he was going along with my game or being serious. If the whole superhero-thing didn't work out, he could always be an actor. 

"Neh," I dismissed it with a wave of a hand, "Doesn't sound so appealing."

"I thought I was your knight in shining armor!" Danny whined, stomping furiously on the ground. Oh, yes, all the brave knights throw fits...

"No, you're my Shrek." I walked over to him, messing with his already messed up hair. He flushed, pushing my hand away, though I couldn't figure why...

"I should still get a kiss," Danny thought for a moment, and an even creepier grin than my own spread across his face, "In fact, shouldn't I carry you? That's what Shrek did to the princess."

"With my ass next to your face, no thanks." I snorted, backing away to make sure he wouldn't grab me.

"I could carry you the other way." He offered, but I still shook my head. There was a determined look in his eyes, and I found myself backing slowly away, while he walked ever-so-tantalizingly up to me with a super cool demour, yet I knew exactly what he was planning.

His arms snatched me before I could do anything. I shoved him away, but he pulled me closer - so I backed up instead. Surprisingly enough, he followed me, still holding tight, and I wrinkled my nose. It took me a moment to comprehend why he was doing that, but it was already too late; I had bumped into a large tree trunk.

I was trapped between Danny and the tree, each too large to shove aside. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore how close I was too him, but it only increased the feeling of his skin against mine. My breath hitched in my throat as his hands wrapped around my hips, then he hoisted me onto his shoulder - WITH my ass in his face. I grunted, kicking him in the chest and punching him in the back, but it was to no use.

"Dannnyyyyy," I whimpered, finally giving up my kicking and punching. He only laughed. "What if someone sees us or something?"

"I thought you don't care what people think," He continued on, and with every step I found myself bouncing painfully onto his bony shoulder. He really needed to gain weight.

"When it concerns me and you, I do," I put my hands on his shoulder, then pushed off. I succeeded in getting off his shoulder, but slammed against him when his arms came forward. I blushed; my mouth had fell on his cheek, and I pulled away with a loud _SMACK._ "It'd be nice if you'd let go of me now," I said shakily, and Danny dizzily nodded.

"Maybe we should find Tucker," Danny said, walking forward at a fast pace. I blinked, then sprinted to catch up with his swift gate. "It's getting late." He was right, it was already sunset.

"Can we watch the sunset instead...?" I asked softly. Danny turned around, looking a little surprised. "I mean, we can just call Tucker." My voice was suddenly quiet and timid...and...nervous? Danny nodded, and I handed him my cell phone. He looked over it for a second, then called Tucker.

"Yeah...you're already back?...we'll be there soon...NO!...we're going to watch the sunset...NO, IDIOT! NO!" Danny slammed the phone shut, and shoved it back into my hands. "He's such a retard!"

"No, you think?" I rolled my eyes, "What'd he say?"

"You don't want to know," Danny shook his head, rubbing his temple.

"No, I don't think I want to," I laughed, and Danny gave me a crooked smile. He looked ahead of him, a thoughtful expression on his face. Those thoughtful expressions were never good. Then, he took me by the wrist and tugged me along, towards a small knoll a few feet off. "Where're we goin'?" I asked, he glanced back at me, a twinkle in his eyes.

"You'll see," He looked ahead of him again, and I followed along out of curiosity. We whipped through the trees, clambering up and up until we reached the top of the small, flat hill. I breathed in a cool breath before practically collapsing along side Danny, then let it out in a contented sight. 

Danny looked over at me, his smile never leaving his lips. I raised an eyebrow, shifting my head in the prickly grass. After a moment of staring, we looked towards the sky and the glowing horizon. He said softly, "I used to come here all the time," I glanced at him again - the reflection of the sunset was glowing in the black pools of his eyes, "It's the best view of the best sunset in the world." I nodded in agreement; if I wasn't already breath taken enough, I would be of the colorful brush strokes staining the sky.

"It's beautiful," I breathed. Danny sat up, and I did the same. It had been a fun trip, even when I almost drowned, and with the whole Tucker incident. "Next time you have a reunion, fill me in."

"Will do," Danny laughed, "Are you sure you want to come again? Today didn't turn out exactly perfect."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," I answered, and Danny looked over at me in both amusement and confusion. "What's an almost-death without a sunset?" I said quickly, though Danny didn't seem too satisfied with that.

"Heh, yeah," Danny played with the grass, pulling out a strand time to time. I watched him, his hand passing over a flower over and over. My hand reached out for the flower, and his did too. We blushed as our hands touched. I pulled away, and Danny plucked the dainty little flower and handed it to me. I blinked, staring down at it in disbelief. "Take it," He ordered, looking a little flustered.

"T-Thankyou," I stuttered stupidly, looking over the flower. It was small, white, and soft - not really my style, but, still, I held it close to me as if my life depeneded on it. 

And then there was silence. It wasn't an awkward silence - by all means, it was anything but. It was comforting, glancing over at Danny every few seconds, and having the knowledge of just how close he was, yet it was hard to resist the temptation to touch him. Abruptly, Danny turned towards to me; that rare but genuine serious look on his face. "Do you...er, approve of Valerie?"

"Eh?" I asked, surprised at the sudden comment. Of course I hate her; Danny was still hooked on her - I could tell by the way he'd look at her. They had been dating for awhile, but the whole ghosts thing kind of got in the way, but Danny was still..."heart broken". It was funny, because I hated Paulina so much, and yet I hardly paid attention to Danny, even if she was the one that had stole him...

"I don't know," Danny shrugged, "I still don't think you and Tucker like her much."

I stiffened, "Do you still...you know?" I wasn't the sentimental type.

"...Like her?" Danny stared up at the sky, "I guess I do, but I've moved on, you know?"

"Mhm..." I suppose I knew, with the whole "Gregor"-thing. But, would I ever be able to move on with Danny, or would I like him forever without him even knowing? "What about Paulina?" I had to ask it, and I could see the anger edge into Danny.

"I like her," Danny said slowly, "But...I've come to realize it was more of a crush than anything. She's really pretty, popular, and...that's about it, but she's not really the 'one'. Not enough personality for me."

"Wow, Danny Fenton has _finally _matured," I said a little smugly and Danny chortled, glancing over at me. "So who _is _the 'one'?"

"Dunno, maybe I haven't find her yet," Danny said softly - a lie. I glowered at him, leaning over and giving him a warning look. "It's not really the time to think about it."

"I think I might have an idea," His attention was on me in a split second, "I'm not telling you, though."

"Why?" Danny looked at me pleading eyes, "I'm your best friend..."

"Yeah, well, you know." I shrugged, "I don't feel like I can trust you."

"That's stupid!" Danny complained, "I've kept all your secrets! I swear!"

"Last time I had a boyfriend you _spied _on us!" I snapped.

"You just can't let that go, can you?" Danny countered, ripping out a bunch of grass.

"Not at all," I turned my back on him. He snorted.

"So you think I'll spy on you and the 'one'?" Danny sounded a little hurt, but I still gave him the cold shoulder.

"I didn't say that."

"Technically, you did." He crawled in front of me and I turned around, and he did it again and so did I, so that continued for about five minutes before he snatched my arms. "I think I might have an idea of the 'one'."

"Oh, really?" I raised an eyebrow. Though my heart was fluttering, I gave him a cold look, as though I really didn't give a shit about his love life, though it was pretty obvious that I did.

"But I'm not telling." Danny grinned, crossing his arms in stupid pride. "I don't trust you."

"I have every reason to be trusted," I said coolly, raising my eyebrow a little too high, "You know I won't tell."

"I'm more worried about your reaction," He said. For a moment, he looked _insecure_, something that he never expressed towards me. "It's hard to word it..."

"Do tell," I was almost having a heart attack by then. I silently mumbled prayers under my breath - praying that he'd say "you, you're the one, Sam. You're beautiful, mature, smart, and..."

"Sam?" Danny was waving his hand in front of my face.

"I DO!" I blurted. Danny stared at me, blinked, then gaped a little. "...I mean..."

"Did you hear what I said?" Again, he seemed a little hurt.

"No...sorry, I went temporarily deaf." He looked agitated; I was afraid that I missed something important. "Tell me again..."

"Forget it," He grumbled - yup, definitely agitated. I sighed, laying back down. I looked up at him, taking note on how his tousled hair flowed in the breeze, and how his shirt would just lift, revealing muscles that I never thought were there. Abruptly, this God spun around, using one arm, on the side of my body, to support himself. It didn't register that I was under him, or that his face was closer to mine than it should've been. "So who is he?" He asked, grinning once again.

"I already told you that I'm not telling," I could hardly stop myself from shaking.

"I just told you! But oh...that's right, _you _weren't listening," So he _had _said who he liked...and, it was true, I wasn't even listening. His hands were snaking up my arms, pinning my down at the shoulders. "Tell me," He ordered. I knew he could hurt me, but I wasn't scared.

"What's with this need to know?" I asked lowly, almost seductively. I hadn't meant it to come out that way; it just did.

"What's with this need to hide?" Danny countered smartly. I wrinkled my nose at him, then pushed at his chest, but he only pressed harder. I winced, touching my aching shoulders in pain. Even so, he still held me down with a persistency that I had come to despise.

"Get off," I ordered stiffly. Danny pushed his knees on my thighs, and I bit back a cry. "That hurts..."

"I'm not letting you go," Instead of pulling off, he pressed more weight on my body. Pain was searing through my limbs and I really wished that Danny would gain weight. I had to bite back another cry and blink back a few tears. "Tell me."

"I-I w-will," I breathed, closing my eyes tightly. "Just...get off," Danny slowly started to get off, and once he did, I leapt to my feet. "Fuck, that hurt!" I snapped at him, diving and punching him deftly in the chest. It felt surprisingly good, so I punched him again, and again, and again. I punched everywhere, unsatisfied when he didn't react. I looked up when he snatched my wrists, and his face was emotionless. The enjoyment of hitting him faded away, and I slight guilt was ebbing, but he had just been hurting me, so why should I feel bad?

"I hurt you really bad, didn't I?" Danny asked, and I blinked. He was looking somewhere behind me, subtly gnawing on his lip. He looked down at me questioningly, and I nodded. Danny let me go, falling back on his knees with a far off look on his face. "Sorry. I've been an idiot today."

"Yes, you have." I smiled playfully, but he kept frowning. "But so have I..."

"No, you haven't." An unhumored smile played on his lips, "'Cept that I wish you would've heard me,"

"Me too," I sat up, grimacing as my shoulders cracked in protest. "I suppose I have to tell you who the 'one' is, right?"

"You don't have to," Danny moved next to me and I reflexively moved away. He furrowed his brows and reached out for me, I stiffened, but let him put his hand on my shoulder. "You're shaking." He stated bluntly. And I was. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes, trying to forget all the things that had happened that day and forgive Danny, but it was hard. 

I put my hand on his, and looked over at him, smiling in reassurance. "I like you." Once those words slipped from my lips, I felt this heaviness lift from my chest. He stared at me dumbly, trying to figure what I had just said. "A lot." I continued, moving a little closer.

"A...lot?" Danny gawked at me, shaking his head in disbelief. "A lot..." He repeated to himself, shaking his head again. 

"A lot." I confirmed, reaching up to push a misplaced strand of hair behind his ear. He shivered, looking into my eyes for an explanation. "Who's the 'one'?" I asked. Danny tore his eyes away, closing them and looking back again. His hand squeezed mine, and I wish I could have accepted that as a telling that it was me, but I couldn't be too sure. "Well...?"

Danny grumbled something under his breath. I cocked my head in confusion. "Uh...uhm...er..." He looked around for a inspiration, and I noticed his eyes locking on my...lips? _Holy...shit. _I thought, my heart leaping.

His arm slid around my back, his other hand bringing my chin up. His face was coming closer, his cool, minty breath spilling over me. I gasped as he cupped my neck, bringing me even closer. At first, we stayed absolutely still, our eyes wide and our mouths slightly agape. I closed my eyes, touching lips with his, pulling away at the odd, though familiar, feeling. 

Danny pressed his lips against mine, pressing my chest against his, and...smiling. I smiled to, trying to stifle a stupid giggle, though it burst out, interrupting our kiss. He laughed, too, and we both started laughing like idiots. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, trying, for a second time, to get a decent kiss out of him. Danny got the message and leaned in, his lips touching mine for a second time. I returned the kiss, indulging in the precious kiss.

We pulled away, gasping for breath. I didn't want the moment to end, but we needed air to live. I jumped as Danny nuzzled my neck, and he snorted in amusement at my own nervousness. I shook my head, then rested my face in the crook of his neck, and he rest his chin on my shoulder.

"So...I guess you know who I like now?" A bit of a rhetorical question - but I couldn't help but ask it.

"I think I've got an idea," He laughed, his breath brushing against my skin. "...so, does this mean we're going out."

"Yes, but it could also mean we're friends with benefits." I had heard the term before, and, truthfully, had fallen in love with it - though not enough to not absolutely love Danny.

"Hm, less commitment, I like that." Danny hadn't noticed my death look, but once he did, he quickly added, "Commitment's good! I like commitment! Good ol' commitment, that's what I say!" 

So, with commitment certainly on our minds, Danny and I became a couple. The End.

---

...wow, I didn't proofread this. O come all ye' typos...-sigh-It's, like, 2 in the morning and I'm not in the mood to proofread. But you should review anyway. D


End file.
